Klayley Drabbles
by ME-WHO-ME
Summary: One-shots about Hayley and Klaus.
1. Listen

Klaus reacts differently when he finds out Hayley is pregnant.

"NIKLAUS! Listen."

So I did as Elijah ask and I listen. It was faint at first but it grow louder. A heart beat. My child's heart beat. I was shocked the witches were speaking the truth.

"I will help you." Klaus said without taking his eyes off of Hayley

Sophie looked at Klaus. "You will."

"Only because as you said you hold the lives of Hayley and our child."

After Sophie explained the plan to get rid of Marcel; Elijah and Klaus took

Hayley and brought her to their home.

Elijah left Klaus and Hayley to talk.

"Thank you, for saving me. I thought for sure you were going to leave me there with those witches." Hayley said as she took the covers off the furniture.

"For a moment there I was. I did not want to believe that it was possible for me to have child. I heard it's heart beat and I knew I could no longer deny the truth. I promise you Hayley I will protect you and our child."

He walked over to her and put his hand on her stomach. Hayley looked down were his hand was and put her's over his.

"We will protect our baby. The two of us."

A/N: This is new to me, so please review and let me know what you think.


	2. I think it's a girl

"I think it's a girl."

Klaus had a smile on his face. A little girl. His little princess. He turned around and looked at Hayley.

"A little girl."

He just could not get the smile off his face.

"Yea, at least that is what Sabine told me"

Hayley just realize that Klaus was smiling. Could he really be happy for once about this baby.

Klaus walked over to Hayley and kneeled down in front of her and but his hand on her stomach.

"You really are happy about it being a girl. I though you would be like most men and want a son."

"Little wolf, a son or daughter there is nothing I wouldn't do for our child. A little girl who is like her mother is always a good thing, one of me is enough."

"One of you is more than enough. I could not deal with a mini you."

Klaus looked up at her and smiled. Hayley put her hand on his cheek and smiled back.

"Klaus there is one thing that has been bothering me."

"What is that, Little Wolf?"

"This war you are raging against Marcel; what if he finds out about me and our baby? I don't want to be used against you. I don't want our little girl to get hurt."

"He will never find out. If he does I promise you I will do everything in power to make sure no harm comes your way."

She rapped her arms around his neck. Klaus was taking by surprise but only for a moment and he put his arms around her. He was determined to make sure his child was forever protected.

A/N:: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorite & followed. I'm really happy you guys like it so much. If you have any ideas for a drabble, please send them my way.


	3. You Are Coming With Me, Little Wolf

A/N: A conversation in the car between Klaus and Hayley

"You are coming with me, little wolf."

"Why would I go anywhere with you?"

"Because Hayley that child you carry is the only thing on this earth that matters to me. Now you can fight me on this but you will lose. As will anyone else who tries to stop you from getting into this car."

Hayley looked back at the house and got up and walk to the car. She looked at the house one last time before getting in.

As Klaus drove Hayley looked out the window not believe this was happening. All she could think about is "great, along again with Klaus." She need to know why all of a sudden did Klaus care about the baby.

"Why do you care?"

Klaus look at her for a moment before looking forward again.

"Come again?"

Hayley turned to look at him. "Why do you care all of a sudden about the baby? You didn't before. You were ready to have me killed along with the baby not to long ago."

"Simple really, I realize this child would be the only thing who would look at me and not see a monster. That I would be able to give her everything I never had grow up."

"Yeah, what's that?" She once again looked out the window

"Love."

This surprised Hayley, she looked at him once more.

"My father hated me for who I was and wanted me died. My mother she hated what I was and wanted me died as well. I want our child know that there is nothing I wouldn't do for her. I want her to know she is loved no matter what. That there is nothing she could do or say to ever make me stop loving her."

Hayley couldn't believe this was coming out of Klaus mouth. He actually cared.

"Hayley, I know at first I didn't care for the child, but I was afraid. Think about it for a moment, I thought this could happen and I reacted badly. I know you thought I knew about the child blood, I can assure I did not. Even if I did know I would never...I much rather be stab in the heart before I would cause the child any harm."

"You can't blame me for believe that, Klaus."

"I know and that is my own fault, but know this my child will never call Elijah father."

Hayley grabbed his hand that was not on the wheel and held on it tightly.

"Klaus, the only father this baby has is you. I know you think I'm getting to close Elijah and you hate that, but understand from my point of view. He has been kind to me and he has protected me. So of course I'm going to prefer to close to him because you have shown me you don't care. Elijah is someone I can turn to because I know he will be there. I need that from you Klaus. I need to know if something is happening to me or the baby I can come to you."

Klaus brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Anytime you need me, love."

Hayley smiled and turn to look forward, maybe being away from his sibling wouldn't be a bad thing.


	4. A Family The Three Of Us

**A/N: This is part two of "You Are Coming With Me Little Wolf". I will doing one more part, it be when Elijah shows up to see how Hayley is doing. Also Klaus and Elijah will have some words.**

* * *

**_After Klaus announces that the vampires were going werewolf hunting._**

"Klaus! Klaus!" Hayley was running after him, wanting to speak to him.

Klaus stop so she could catch up to him.

"What is it, Hayley? I have things to do."

He gave her a look of complete boredom. When Hayley finally reached him, she looked at him in disbelief. She couldn't believe he would do something like this; she was so angry that she slapped him. Klaus growled, grabbed Hayley by her arm forearm and yanked her into one of the rooms.

"What the hell is that about, little wolf?" Klaus was beyond angry. Hayley tugged her arm out of his.

"You just sent out those vampires to kill my family. They are my family and I'm not going to let you kill them just because, Klaus."

"Your family!? The same family that abandoned you, that family!" Klaus couldn't believe her, this pack of werewolves didn't bother to go looking for her or anything. He couldn't understand why she cared so much.

"That may be true but they are still my family and I won't let you kill them. I don't care what I have to do, I will protect them."

Klaus walked back and forth "I am trying to protect you, Hayley! By letting the vampires do this, they know you are not a threat to them."

Hayley sat down in one of the chairs, she was tired of always fighting with him. "You think of this as protecting me, but I see it as hurting me. All I have ever wanted is to know who my family is. To understand where I came from, so when the baby asked me question about my side of the family I have something to tell her."

Klaus walked over to her and knelt down in front of her.

"Hayley, the three of us are a family. Trust me to do everything I can to protect my family. I..."

"Klaus.."

"Let me finish, little wolf. I know sometimes family can not be trusted, look at me you would think Elijah and Rebekah would have learned their lesson by know." Hayley hit him on the shoulder and he smirked at her.

"But I was able to know my family, you have not. So that is why I hide your family in safe place where not even the vampires would ever find them."

Hayley looked up in surprise. "Wait! Are you telling me you sent the vampires on a wild goose chase?"

"Pretty clever don't you think. They learn to trust me because of this and werewolves are protected. Evil genius I am."

Hayley couldn't help but laugh. Only Klaus would find a way to get the vampire's to trust him and protect her family all at the same time.

"I will warn you if those werewolves should ever put you in danger I will do anything to protect you, even if that means I have to kill them. The three of us are a family and I will protect my family."

Hayley looked into his eyes and knew he was serious.

"A family the three of us."

"Yes, little wolf. You, me and the little one you carry within." Hayley just smiled.


	5. We Are Going to Get You Somewhere Safe

**_This is the third and finale part of: You are coming with me, little wolf & The Three of Us a Family._**

* * *

We are going to get you somewhere safe."

Hayley looked back and forth between Elijah and Rebekah not sure what they were talking about.

"I'm safe right here."

Rebekah looked at Hayley like she was crazy.

"With Klaus, not likely."

"Niklaus is angry with us, there is no telling what he will do to you. He is unstable. So come with us and we will keep you safe from him."

Now she know they were crazy. Did they honestly believe that if she left with them that Klaus wouldn't come looking for her?

"Elijah, I understand you the two of you know Klaus better than me; but do you really believe that Klaus wouldn't come after. If I leave with you two he won't stop looking until he finds me and brings me back. Plus I know Klaus will protect me and the baby."

"Hayley, we can fight about this later. We don't have much time we need to leave." Rebekah said while looking around making sure no one was coming.

"What part do the two of you not understand, I'm not leaving."

"You must understand my brother will use anyone as a means to an end. That includes his own child and I will not let that happen." Elijah was trying to make Hayley understand that no one is safe around Klaus not even the baby.

"No, Elijah I won't do what everyone has always done to him. I won't leave him. I know that he can be a monster, but I have seen another side of him. Another side that is caring and protective and it's because of this baby."

Hayley shook her head and started to walk away from them.

"You wasted your time coming here."

Elijah was going to try one more time to persuade her to leave but was never given the chance because Klaus showed up right in front of him.

"Hello, brother sister."

Hayley stopped and turned around at the sound of his voice.

"Did the two of you think I would not hear when you step foot in this house?"

"Niklaus..."

"Dear noble Elijah always trying to save someone. You just can't help but be play the white knight to every women who you think needs it. I believe Hayley made herself clear that she doesn't need rescuing."

"What did you do to her, Nik? I don't believe she would willing stay with you. So did you threaten her, the baby; what is it Nik."

"That's it, ENOUGH! I'm sick and tired of everyone believing I need to be saved. I'm pregnant not made of glass."

Klaus walked over to Hayley and put one hand on her low back and the other on her stomach.

"Little wolf, stress is not good for our child. So I am asking that you relax."

"I know but..."

"But nothing. Go make yourself a snack and then lay down for a while. I will finish with my siblings."

Hayley sighed and put her hand over Klaus's.

"Fine but only because I am hungry."

Klaus smiled kissed her on her forehead and watched her walk away.

"Now as I was saying you may leave, she doesn't need saving."

"You want us to believe that you are the doting father, please Klaus..."

"I don't care if you believe me or not, Rebekah. All I care about is protecting Hayley and our child. She knows and believes that and that is all I care about. They are my family now. I finally have what I want someone will not betray me or leave me."

Klaus turned and looked at Elijah.

"What is the real reason you want to take Hayley away from here? You wanted me to care for my child and now that I have you want to rip it away from me. Oh, I get it now. You have feelings for the, little wolf."

Klaus got in Elijah's face.

"For once the women we both want, wants me and not noble Elijah. It must hurt but, you would have never had her because she is darkness just like myself. Hayley will do anything if it means she get's what she wants. She is not a damsel in distress."

Upstairs, Hayley is laying down when Klaus walked in. She opened her eyes when she heard the door open. She reached for his hand and walked over grabbed her hand. He sat down beside her.

"I don't understand why they won't believe that you care about our baby."

"I have done horrible things, specially to them. So would they believe that I would change."

"If they won't believe in nothing else then they should believe that you would be a better father than Mikael."

"I don't care what they believe anymore. We are a family now."

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I hit a wall trying to write this chapter. I don't really know how I feel about this chapter but I needed put something up. I already have some of the other chapter done, so hopefully I'll have it up in a day or two but don't hold me to that.**


	6. Being Close to Daddy

Hayley toss and turn, but she couldn't sleep. The baby was kick boxing in her stomach and she wouldn't stop. Hayley sighed and got out of bed, it looks like she is not going to sleep anytime soon. She walked out of her room and didn't hear a sound, which was weird. Usually there was someone always here no matter the time; specially at night.

Hayley decide to walk around, hoping that will come down the baby and fall asleep so she can sleep. As she walked around she found the door to Klaus's room open a little. Looking in she saw Klaus painting again.

Hayley walked in "Hey, what are you painting?"

Klaus turned around and saw Hayley walk in and lay down on his bed. "I don't have a clue. I'm just painting to relax."

Klaus put down his paint brush and walk over to Hayley. "Why are you not a sleep, little wolf?" He sat next to Hayley and rubbed her stomach.

It felt nice having him rub her belly. She opened her eyes and looked at Klaus. "You're daughter thinks it's time to party. She is kicking none stop and won't let me sleep."

Klaus laid besides Hayley and started to talk to her stomach. "Now, listen to me little one your mommy needs her sleep; so it is time to go to bed." As he spoke to her belly, the baby stopped kicking. Hayley was slowly starting to fall asleep. The baby it would seem just wanted to be close to her daddy.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry about the wait, but I thought I had uploaded this chapter until I looked and saw that I didn't.**


	7. Little One

Klaus walked into his daughter's room when he heard her crying. He want to her crib and picked her up. His beautiful daughter, Selene. Her birth was one of the happiest, but scariest moments of his life. Selene decided to come into this world on full moon. It was a long and difficult labor for Hayley, but thankfully Selene was alright. Hayley was not so lucky, she lost a lot of blood during the birth and blackout. It was touch and go, but Hayley is a fighter and she made it through.

"Now, little one what is the matter. I know you can't be hungry because your mommy just feed you not even an hour ago."

Selene looked up to her father and just smiled.

Klaus smiled right back. No matter what his little girl could always make him smile. "I see, you just wanted me spend some time with you."

He carried her over to the rocking chair and sat down with her. "You know when I first find out about you I could not believe it. More like would not believe it. How could I; a vampire, a monster create something so pure?"

Klaus his her forehead and sigh. "Your uncle Elijah convinced me that you would not be a weakness, but a strength. With you I will be able to have all that I always wanted a family. Someone who love me without wanting something in exchange."

Selene grabbed hold of his finger in her hand. He brought her little hand up to his mouth and kissed it. Klaus still couldn't believe how much she looked like Hayley; beautiful just like her mother. Hayley liked to also point out that even though she looked like her, Selena had his eyes and nose.

"What kind of a father would I be, little one. I'm a monster, the heartless Hybrid. I have done horrible things. I have killed without an ounce of regret. People believed I could not love you."

Klaus sighed again, looking like he was a million miles away.

"When I found out that those witches were trying to kill you all I felt was rage. I would do anything to protect you. I would kill all those witches if it meant you were safe. After that moment I promised myself that I would be a better father than my own. I would not break you down with words or beatings. I would tell you how much I love every day and will never raise my hand against you. I will give you everything I never had."

He looked down and saw that she was fast asleep. Klaus got up and laid her down in her crib.

"I'm afraid, little one. What if I make a mess out of this. What if I disappoint you."

"You won't disappoint her."

Klaus was surprise, he looked over towards the door and saw Hayley standing there. She walked in and walk towards him. Hayley looked down at their daughter and grabbed one of his hands.

"You won't disappoint her as long as you are there for her. You won't mess this up because I will make sure you won't. You will be a good father...you are a good father."

"How do you know?"

Hayley gave him a light kiss on the lips. "I know because you are worrying about being a good father. The fact that you want her to have everything you didn't. You are not alone in this Klaus, you have me."

Klaus put his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. He reopened his eyes and kissed her.

"Let's go to bed before she wakes up again."

She smiled and pulled him out of the room.


	8. We Need to Talk

**A/N: This chapter would have been up soon, but I had to change it a bit.**

* * *

Hayley walk into Klaus's room to talk about the werewolves and the rumors she has heard. What she saw was the red-head witch sitting down, while she watched Klaus paint.

"We need to talk Klaus." Hayley glared at the witch. "Alone."

Both Klaus and Genevieve looked towards Hayley when she spoke. Genevieve got up from where she was sitting and walked over to Hayley.

"As you can see werewolf, Niklaus is busy."

Hayley was a little surprise to hear the witch call Klaus that. She only ever heard Elijah call him, Niklaus.

"Niklaus, really?" She rolls her eyes before looking at Klaus. "I'm here to speak to Klaus not you."

"You're nothing but a werewolf." Hayley was getting annoyed by this stupid witch. She's only here for one reason and that is to talk to Klaus about the werewolves.

She shot back, "And you're nothing but a witch. Are we done stating the obvious?"

Klaus could see that the more Hayley had to deal with Genevieve the angrier she got. Slowly her eyes started to change. He need to stop this before it gets out of control. He wouldn't have mined watching these two go at it, but Hayley was carrying his child.

"You can leave us, Genevieve."

Genevieve turned about surprise, she was sure that Niklaus would send the so-called queen of the werewolves on her way. Instead he is sending her way.

"Niklaus..."

"I said leave us!"

She left in a huff glaring at both Klaus and Hayley. Once Hayley was sure she was gone she turned her attention to Klaus.

"What is it that you wished to speak to me about, little wolf?"

"What is this rumor I'm hearing about a moon ring and that you offered it to Jackson and my clan? Klaus if this is some sick trick..."

"Little wolf, it's no trick. It is not a rumor, but the truth. There is a moon ring that allows the werewolves to keep their wolf strength in human form." Klaus stopped painting and turn to look at Hayley. He could see the doubt in her eyes, also the mistrust.

"Why? If this is true, why would you help my clan? Why, tell Jackson and not me? What are planning? How does this benefit you?" Hayley didn't want to believe he was doing this out of the kindest of his heart. There is more to this then he is telling.

"This does benefits me; it protects you and the baby. Your clan is defenseless now that the curse has been lifted. I cannot protect you in the bayou. What I can do is make clan stronger enough that they can protect you from the vampires."

Hayley wanted to believe what he is saying. Is really doing all of this just to protect her and the baby. Yes, she does believe it, but she had a feeling there was more.

"What else, I know there is another reason?" Klaus sighed, the little wolf is smart.

"It also protects my clan. I'm getting to know them and I don't want to lose them because the vampires want to be the only controlling power." She could see that Klaus meant everything he said. He really wanted to know about his other side of the family and wanting to protect them. She can understand that because she has wanted the same thing.

"Hayley, our child's arrival draws near. It is better if you were somewhere safer then the bayou."

"I have already had this fight with Elijah. I'm not leaving my clan to come back to the compound. This place is no safer than the bayou."

"I complete agree it's not safe here. I was thinking of more along the lines of the place I built for my clan. Hayley looked surprise.

"They could not stay in the church forever and the quarters are not safe for them. So I decided to build a place for them. It's away from the quarters, but still close enough to here. If you decide to go there you may bring your clan."

She thought about this, it didn't sound like a bad idea. She would be safe and staying with her clan. All the while getting to know Klaus's clan.

"OK, you made a good point. Plus you will be close enough that when the baby comes, you can be there. You will be there because I didn't make this baby by myself.

Klaus laughed, "No, little wolf you did not."

* * *

**A/N: I don't want anyone to think I hate Genevieve because I don't. I actually really like her but I just felt that she would be a little catty to Hayley. Please review. Also thanks to everyone who has been leaving a review, following and favorite this story. It means a lot to me. :-)**


End file.
